wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Destiny (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX)
|-|Bio= }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | XxGalaxicalDestinyxX |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Low self esteem |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Night, Rain |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Rainbows |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Wolf |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Wolves by Selena Gomez and Marshmello |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | stubborn |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 11 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Student, artist, writer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | NightWings, RainWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | become dem dere pro artist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | JMA |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Galaxy-boyfriend WAIT I SAID NOTHING |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | galax :3, her fam, copper winglet except for diamondback,egg haters club |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | eggs |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | gaming, drawing, writing stories, fighting, being lazy, SLEEEEEEEEEP, music |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | EGGS |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Color changing star scales, breathe fire, excellent night vision, good sense of smell, good hunter due to that |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | firebreath, her wit, claws and teeth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | galaxy x destiny , i dont have a ship name, totally doesnt exist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "rUBBISH" |} |} code by eclipse. this is the main dragonsona of XxGalaxicalDestinyxX. dont steal my child. ahem. Destiny is a dragonet princess, 60% NightWing and 40% RainWing. She bears a striking resemblance to Peacemaker and many consider her a bad omen to look like the past Darkstalker. Her social anxiety stems from there, she usually avoids dragons she doesn't know (even if they are related, as I do that too) as she doesn't want to be condemned, however she is very close to those who are her friends. Destiny puts up a comedic front as when she makes her friends laugh, she is happy. However she secretly very insecure and has low self esteem, often doubting her skills, as seen when she is stressed out (which is very often). Her most striking feature is the splatter of rainbow on her wing membrane coupled with her star scales, that splash out. She has RainWing fangs but they don't work. However, her fire is especially potent and she enjoys fighting. Destiny has dark gray scales, a typical NightWing scale shade color. Her underscales are a lighter gray and her crest, spikes, horns and topscales are ever-so-slighty lighter than her main scales. She has light blue eyes, which is unusual for both a NightWing and a RainWing. She has purple line of scales running down her sides, with white spots in the middle of each purple scales. Destiny has wing membranes that are colored rainbow, with star scales that are splashed out like water. She can change her star-scales color at will. Her tongue is the same color as her purple scales. She can breathe average NightWing fire, and has RainWing fangs in her mouth, but they do not work and aren't functioning fangs. Destiny, at first, is a stubborn, lazy and short-tempered young dragonet. Once she sets her mind on something, or decides on it, it is near impossible to change her mind. She's lazy, preferring to do everything at the last minute, and loves procrastinating, but is very determined if she sets her mind to it. She loses her mind (and temper) at anything she deems annoying, which is, surprisingly, not much. Despite all these flaws, she is a good, just and loyal friend, and one of the last people to betray you (if she will at all). She will stand up for what she believes right, and is not afraid to be shut down. She is very honest, refusing to tell lies, even if they are white ones, and can come off, often, blunt. However, she has good intentions and will brood over things she believes would hurt other people's feelings for a ton of days. She is empathetic but it doesn't stop her brutal honesty. Destiny also lacks self-esteem, with almost zero self-confidence, however she tries to cover them up with confident and brave fronts. She is also a poor smol bean that suffers from intense shyness, and social anxiety, having few friends (but the ones she has, she bonds very closely) and is so shy, she doesn't admit her problems to her own family. IN summary: * Stubborn * Lazy * Short-tempered * Determined * Low self-esteem * Blunt, has brutal honesty, extremely honest * Loyal * Just * Good * Shy * Socially Anxious * Cares a lot for friends and feelings * s a l t Likes: * Animals, especially cats and wolves, but is not very fond of insects as they 'creep her out' and is a fanatic about reptile keeping, and bird watching * Games. They give her a purpose, help build her self-esteem, and is a comforting escape from reality. However, she gets extremely salty sometimes. * Drawing. A vent method of her emotions, she is a talented artist (but doesn't admit it), and vents her emotions through her drawings. * Writing. Writing her fanfictions help clear her thoughts a lot. It helps. * Sleeping. Helps recharge her for the outdoors. She doesn't get much sleep, hence causing her procrastination and laziness. * Galaxy. 'nuff said. * Family. 'nuff said. Dislikes * Eggs. They are the spawn of the devil. They are monstrosities. They are the disaster of nature. * Losing. It lowers her self-esteem a lot. * Criticism. Although she can take it, too much is the breaking point for her. * Clingy People. She hates them because they are possessive and selfish. * Being accused falsely. She is a just person and can't STAND unfairness and cruelty.. * Animal Abuse/Cruelty/Poaching. Don't get me started. I can rant for DAYS on this subject. * Homophobic People. I'm not LGBTQ but I think the disrespect enough is enough. Stop it. Skills Gaming: Gaming gives her sharp reflexes Writing , Drawing: She always gets praised for this. Fighting: Doesn't seem like the fighter type, but is. Hunting: Finds it fun. Sharp sense of smell: IRL i can smell a pancake from like 100m away, its amazing. i used my nose to legit sniff out pancakes and then get the pancakes many times already Destiny's life in a nutshell: # Born # Raised in rainforest, is spoiled, but doesn't have spoiled demeanour miraculously # Sent to JMA # Gets involved in Roleplays # Deals with emotional rollercoasters. |-|Relationships= Friends # MorphoTheRainWing: Destiny is friends with her and she finds Morpho very cool, kind and helpful. She also finds Morpho interesting, imaginative and creative. She and Morpho have a shared hate of the disaster Eggs. # DewSpectrum11: Destiny is not very close with Dew, but finds Dew a cool and chill dragon and looks up to Dew. # Proud-Dust: Destiny is friends with Proud and she finds Proud quite a guy with words, a comforting figure and a senior, someone to look up to. # Pearl336: The one who welcomed her into the wiki, Destiny is distant with Pearl, but shares an interest in Overwatch with her. # XxGalaxzzyxX: Destiny befriends another Destiny! They share each other's name and are friendly to each other. # Quickdragon: Destiny finds Quickdragon a master roleplayer, nice and chill. also she has a weak immune system too owo # SkyFireStone: Cool bean. Destiny is friends with SkyFire and they have a collaboration fanfic with Morpho which Destiny had grown closer to SkyFire in the process of writing it. # ForgeTheHybrid: Another cool bean. Master coder. Destiny will never understand coding and thinks Forge is cool because of their understanding of it. # Featherflight: Cool beano. Great chatter. Destiny loves talking to Featherflight +Feather is friendly so she likes Feather for that and they basically love the same things oml they're identical twins i swear # Iceberry: Positive dragons always land a spot in Destiny's good dragons list. Iceberry is very friendly to Destiny and she likes that. They haven't talked much but Destiny could see them becoming eventual good friends. |-|Gallery= pardon me for this, i am extremely bad at galleries Destinyold.png|the oldest ref Destinyrework2.png|the rework of that old crumble ref Destiny rework.png|the infobox picture Galaxy and Destiny suffer.png|destiny and galaxy trying to man the adoption center but it was shut down Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) Category:Dragonsonas